The present invention also relates to articles such as diapers, training pants, bibs, sanitary napkins and the like with an improved surface fastening system.
Articles, absorbent articles and disposable absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, bibs, sanitary napkins and the like are well known in the art. Such absorbent articles are typically used to absorb and contain bodily exudates such as feces, urine and/or menses, foods, or other substances. Until fairly recently, many of the absorbent articles identified above were made from reusable materials such as woven cloth materials including cotton and other absorbent fabrics. Many consumers have found that using disposable absorbent articles is more convenient than using reusable articles for various reasons. Accordingly, many different types of disposable absorbent articles, including disposable diapers such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,092 entitled xe2x80x9cAbsorbent Article with Dynamic Elastic Waist Feature having Predisposed Flexural Hingexe2x80x9d issued to Buell et al. on Sep. 22, 1992 have achieved wide acceptance and commercial success.
Over the years, there have been many advancements related to disposable absorbent articles, including improvements in fastening systems, absorbency, and aesthetics. However, there is still a need for improvement relating to fit, comfort, aesthetics, and overall performance of such articles. For example, disposable diapers often do not look or feel like garments. Further, disposable diapers are often difficult for the user, whether it be the caregiver or child, to properly fasten about the wearer. This can lead to poor fit, which can result in leaks and/or reduced comfort for the wearer. Further, in diapers for active wearers and in refastenable pull-on diapers, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,545 issued to Kline et al., multi-directional resistance to disengagement is important to ensure that the fasteners remain engaged while puling up and/or wearing the diaper.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an absorbent article with an improved fastening system. It would also be desirable to provide an absorbent article with lower cost fastening system. It would also be desirable to provide an absorbent article with improved fit, aesthetics, and overall performance. Further, it would be desirable to provide an absorbent article with an improved fastening system that provides easier and more reliable fastening performance including improved resistance to disengagement during article use, thus requiring less fastening material than the prior art, for the same level of fastening security.
The present invention provides an article to be fastened together, and in alternate embodiments, to be worn about a wearer. The invention includes a surface fastening system having a primary direction of load bearing. The surface fastening system has at least one first fastening element, and at least one second fastening element. The first fastening element includes an attached portion joined to the article, at least one liftable portion extending from the attached portion, and at least one hinge line positioned between the attached portion and the liftable portion. The hinge line is disposed at an angle less than 90 degrees relative to the primary direction of load bearing. The second fastening element is affixed at a second position to the article and is configured such that at least a portion of the second fastening element is releasably engageable with at least a portion of the liftable portion of the first fastening element.
In alternate embodiments, the second fastening element may also be partially joined to the article and include a liftable portion. The surface fastening system may have a peel load capacity during use which is greater than or equal to about 1000 grams. A functional model of peel resistance is used to describe and claim preferred embodiments of the invention. The first fastening element liftable portion improves the overall load carrying capacity of the surface fastening system during article use. The surface fastening system preferably delivers improved multidirectional resistance to surface fastening system disengagement during use. Many variations of the invention are possible, of which several are specifically disclosed herein.